


Smile

by Fallenangel_Winchester



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Crowley (Good Omens), Pining Crowley (Good Omens), Smile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 08:36:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20355565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel_Winchester/pseuds/Fallenangel_Winchester
Summary: There's a smile that keeps appearing on Aziraphale's face that Crowley can't figure out what it means





	Smile

Crowley considered himself pretty good at reading people and sensing their moods, partly because he was a demon, it was in a way a given ability to sense emotions in order to know what to tempt the person with and partly because he had spent years and years mingling with humans. He could be labeled as the best in his job if he wasn't too fond of them, sure he loved stirring trouble and using every new invention to entertain himself and feed his curiosity even though some centuries were a bore to live through. 

However reading people wasn't a problem for him, reading Aziraphale also wasn't a big deal, yet there was something that came to his attention quite recently and wouldn't leave his mind. It was both interesting and irritating not to know what to think of it. Not to appear smug or something, but the angel had no poker face, he was a terrible liar, stumbling over words when he got overwhelmed, fiercely protective of his bookstore to the point of going out of his way to discourage people from buying a book. Why on earth he had a bookstore was beyond Crowley but he couldn't complain when he was regularly invited for a drink or two and always rewarded with a pleasant conversation that improved every rainy day. There was something heartwarming and cozy about the angel and his appearance that spread out to his bookstore. From the way he savored every good dessert he could get his hands on, to the way his eyes would crinkle whenever he chuckled at something Crowley had said. 

And that was the whole issue with the demon’s latest distraction. It was two weeks after the almost apocalypse and he once again caused a mischief that should have ended up in a chaos but one look at the angel’s disapproving face he settled for angry shouting and no one was actually hurt. There it was, the small smile that was he thought it meant that the angel was partly exasperated and partly fond of him and his tricks, when he noticed something else in it. This time there was a slight shift in that smile, encompassed with his blue eyes that twinkled with gratitude and respect and for the first time in all those years he'd known Aziraphale he was left speechless. It appeared that he didn't know the angel as well as he thought he did and that thought alone made him feel disappointed and irritated although he didn't know why. 

Alright, he kinda knew why, he liked the fact that he could read his friend quite well and not being able to figure out what the change meant didn't sit well with him, so he decided to observe which was easy to do since he was wearing dark glasses that hid his eyes. 

Pretty soon he started noticing little things about Aziraphale that made him even more likable as if he wasn't already likable, his mind connecting the dots between previous smiles and new ones, coming to the realization that that particular smile appeared whenever Crowley did something good. It was important to mention that was when the demon’s mischief didn't hurt anyone and whenever he'd do something insignificant but helpful for some poor bastard. 

That was the type of smile that wouldn't let him rest, one that showed how proud the angel was which shouldn't have had any effect on him, the one that expressed fondness he felt for the demon and the same one that meant something else too, sometimes he couldn't figure out. 

The more he watched the more he cared and there came a moment when he froze on the spot mind whirling with thoughts and heart beating fast when all of the pieces came together. 

He was in love with the angel. Quickly he threw a silly excuse and left Aziraphale to finish the bottle of wine on his own as he rushed out of the bookstore. 

Now that he knew that, he had to know what that smile meant, even if that turned out to be something ordinary as the angel being an angel. The problem was that he couldn't simply walk up to him and ask him, because then he would have to explain why it was bothering so much and end up admitting his feelings which turned out to be a lot deeper than he thought. 

Crowley was drunk, he knew it, Aziraphale knew it and he was driving like the crazy bastard he was, the dinner they had was delicious and the angel looked better than ever despite the lack of fashion sense, or maybe it was the wine that put him in a good mood, but there was a warmth in his chest that wasn't going away and he was determined to enjoy it. 

After the third complain about the bloody pedestrians, he simply increased the volume of the music echoing in the car and allowed a little bit of miracle to keep everyone unharmed from his dangerous driving, then he turned to look at the angel and there it was. 

The bloody smile that was driving him nuts. So since his brain-to-mouth filter was gone he whined, 

“Would you stop doing that?”

“What are you talking about Crowley?” 

Of course he didn't know. 

“The bloody smile, whenever I do something uncharacteristically good for a demon you smile and it's driving me nuts because I can't figure it out. Are you making fun of me?”

“Didn't I already told you that you were good enough to…” but he wasn't going to let him talk. 

“I know that, this is different, I think it's different, tell me it's different.” he didn't even realize when the tone of his voice changed and became softer. 

“Pull over Crowley.”

“But…”

“Don't act like you care about the rules, just pull over.” his voice and face didn't give anything away and he felt like he was missing something big.

Quickly he found a decent enough space to pull over, too shocked to sober up even though he wasn't too drunk. 

It became even weirder when they came out of the car and Aziraphale pinned him to the place with a serious look and asked, 

“What do you see in my smile?”

“Well…you seem like you're proud of me which is ridiculous, but also…” he didn't want to say it in case it wasn't real, but something the hope shimmering in the angel’s eyes gave him the push he needed. 

“I see affection, at least I think that's what it is and I know that it's an angel’s nature to care for everything which probably means nothing and I'm probably too drunk and I'm reading too much…” and he stopped when the angel gently pressed his hands on his cheeks and suddenly Crowley couldn't breathe. 

“Crowley, of course I care about you and not because I'm an angel and it's in my nature but because you're you and sometimes it's impossible not to love you.”

“What?” quickly he made an effort to sober himself up and repeated the question. To which Aziraphale simply smiled and repeated the same thing. 

The angel loved him, he loved him, once those words sank into his mind he couldn't stop himself from smiling at him. 

“Well, it's safe to say that I like you too, I really like you too.” and got rewarded with a chaste kiss that he took completely advantage of as his heart swelled with affection when he went back to kiss Aziraphale’s smile away. 

Now he knew what it meant, he was just too blind to see it and for once he was more than proud of who he was and the so called goodness in him, it gave him the angel after all. 


End file.
